


Climb Into My Heart

by sleepyzz



Series: Up! Up! And... Don't Look Down [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eventual side dream ships!!!, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, This is a hard fic to tag rn but i’ll try as it goes, urban climbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyzz/pseuds/sleepyzz
Summary: Jisung spends his time climbing buildings and evading cops while Chenle is content reading books in the comfort of his home. But slowly, he finds himself restless and wanting to see the world from Jisung’s point of view.





	Climb Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who doesn’t know, urban climbing (buildering, rooftopping, etc.) is just like rock climbing but you’re climbing in an urban environment instead with no harness!!! Obviously it’s dangerous and counted as trespassing so don’t do what Jisung and them do in this fic they’re big dummies!!! For reference, there’s a youtuber called Ally Law that does urban climbing, parkour, sneaks into buildings, etc. and a few of his videos are somewhat similar to the types of things dream will be doing in this au. (if anyone wants i can share the videos i’ve gotten inspiration from as little spoilers on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/spenaii) oop) This is going to be a three part series focused on three different dream ships too so everyone buckle up for a long ride!

Chenle’s friends think his house is big, _It’s massive, your bathroom is the size of my bedroom_ as Renjun likes to put it, but Chenle thinks he’s always over-exaggerating. He prefers to see it as spacious and accommodating, allowing just the right amount of privacy and solitude.

 

Like right now, it’s evening and his parents might be home- but they’re on the whole other side of the house, settled in for the night and leaving the upper floor for Chenle to do as he pleases. It gives him a sense of freedom, despite being cooped up inside with nothing else to really do besides laze around the house in different rooms for _some_ sense of variety in his surroundings. Still though, he doesn’t mind.

 

Right now he’s lying haphazardly across the settee in the fourth floor study, head hanging off the edge of the cushions and legs slung over the top frame, mindlessly skimming through a book he lost interest in over thirty minutes ago. He can’t set it down though, has to finish what he’s started so he knows how the story ends. He hates leaving things unfinished.

 

There’s over a quarter of the story left and he tries to focus on it, he really does, but he’s just so easily distracted when he’s disinterested. A faint noise sounds from above him and that’s all the incentive he needs to stop mid-sentence in his book, finger holding his place as he glances around. He looks up at the ceiling for the source of the noise, lips turning downward when he doesn’t see anything there. Huh. Maybe it was just the wind outside.

 

He almost lets it go and returns to his story- but then he hears it again, a slight scuffling from overhead. His brows furrow together and he looks up for the second time, only to have the same stark white ceiling staring straight back at him.

 

Is he hearing things? Maybe all of his blood rushed to his head from the way he’s been sitting and he’s starting to hallucinate. He reluctantly rolls off the couch and sits up straight on the floor, closing his book with the page number forgotten. He waits for a few moments in silence as the blood rushes back through his body, and there’s no way he’s hallucinating when he hears it for a third time after that, the sound soft but unmistakable.

 

Are there rats in the walls? A cat on the roof?

 

The noise travels right above him, quickly, still faint but louder than before. Chenle’s eyes follow the sound until they reach the end of the room, stopping right before the balcony adjoined to the study.

 

His hair stands on end. It’s not dark out quite yet, only just approaching dusk- but it still spooks Chenle when he’s the only one on this floor and there’s something out there lingering on the edge of his roof- maybe Renjun’s right, his house is too big.

 

He slowly stands up, staring almost unblinking at the balcony. He silently tiptoes with socked feet to the other end of the room, clutches the book in his hand like a lifeline. It’s hardback- his only form of protection from whatever it is that’s out there. Maybe it isn’t exactly wise to investigate, he should probably call the police or his parents instead and be done with it, but curiosity has gotten the best of him. And Chenle does some dumb things when he’s curious.

 

He’s figuring out what’s outside even if it’s the last thing he does.

 

He stops in front of the glass door heading out to the balcony, fingers trembling as he grasps the handle tentatively. He hesitates for a moment, breaths coming out shaky while his heart beats loudly in his ears, before turning the handle. Carefully, he starts to open the door little by little, trying to make the least amount of noise possible so what’s up there won’t know it has company.

 

Chenle pulls the door open with minimal creaking, steps over the frame and out onto the balcony in just his socks and pajamas. He shuffles backwards, free hand grasping onto the railing as he leans back to peer over the roof. His head just barely clears it standing on his tiptoes.

 

Chenle doesn’t know what he expected to find on his roof, but a tall looming figure was not it.

 

His grip on the railing slips a little in his fear and his back clatters against the metal with a pang. The dark shadow on his roof jolts at the noise and Chenle stiffens, eyes wide and petrified now that his presence has been made apparent. Chenle almost screams, but his voice is stuck in his throat as the person turns around to face him, takes a step closer toward the edge of the roof and out from the shadows of the setting sun.

 

Chenle gets a good look at his potential assailant’s face and- oh. The guy looks about his age, though much taller than him. He has small, sharp eyes and a slender nose matching his entire physique, a faded mop of wind-blown, orange hair on the top of his head. To top it all off, the stranger blinks at him wide-eyed, pouty lips parted with a look of surprise on his face. _He’s cute_ , Chenle’s brain stupidly supplies. _Even if he’s planning on robbing and murdering me._

 

Chenle almost doesn’t realize he’s just been gaping at the guy like a fish out of water, but then he’s taking a step closer to him and Chenle’s senses start to come back to him. He glances down at the approaching foot _and holy mother of god that thing is huge_ , trails his gaze up to his hands, _he’s going to strangle me with those massive things_. Chenle opens his mouth, finally finds his voice, and screams.

 

He didn’t think it was possible, but the boy’s eyes widen to the size of saucers at the sound of his loud and shrill scream. He seems obviously flustered by the noise if Chenle can go by the way he throws his hands up in front of him, shaking them in a flurry of movement. “Please don’t scream!” The boy sputters quickly, voice slightly panicked. Chenle’s having none of it.

 

“So you can kill me without anyone finding out? Think again!” He spits, pointing an accusatory finger at the other male, trying to appear threatening. He’s anything but though with his stubby fingers and flannel pajamas.

 

The boy stares at Chenle like he’s grown a second head, voice becoming exasperated. “...What-? I’m not going to kill you!”

 

In the back of his mind, Chenle thinks the deep rumble of his voice would be nice if he didn’t sound so stressed-  _but now is not the time for those thoughts._ “Yeah, right… I’m sure you say that to _all_ your victi- Hey! Back off!” He cries out suddenly. The stranger’s stepped closer to the edge again, looks like he’s a second away from jumping down onto the balcony with him. 

 

Only then does Chenle remember the book in his hands. He holds it up over his head with a glare, wielding it menacingly. “I’ll throw it!” The orange haired male raises a brow, stares at him like he’s daring Chenle to do it. And Chenle takes offense to it. Who does his assailant think he is underestimating him?

 

So he throws the book straight at him.

 

It falls short, hits the edge of the roof right next to the stranger’s dirty converse before tumbling back down to the balcony with a soft thud. Chenle swallows, looks up at the guy sheepishly. His last (and only) line of defense is gone now.

 

The guy seems to know it too because he drops down to Chenle’s level, easily sidesteps the literature on the ground as his lips quirk into a small, amused smile.

 

“Trying to hurt me with words isn’t that effective, you know.”

 

Chenle doesn’t find the joke all that funny right now, in fact, he’s two seconds away from screaming again. The guy seems to pick up on it though, because the second Chenle takes a breath and opens his mouth, he frantically slaps a hand over it. Chenle jolts back in surprise, the noise dying in his throat before it even gets a chance to escape because a cute boy- _possible murderer-_ is way too close to him and _why is his hand so warm._

 

“Please don’t start screaming again.” The taller male looks at him pleadingly, a grimace marring his features. Chenle stares up at him, eyes narrowing slightly as he huffs through his nose.

 

“I’ll tell you why I’m on your roof if you’ll just be quiet?” He poses it like a question, slowly removing his hand once it seems like Chenle won’t burst out yelling again.

 

Chenle crosses his arms, squints up at the male in suspicion. “Go on.” He still wants to scream, but he's holding back for the time being so the stranger can explain himself.

 

The guy seems surprised Chenle is cooperating, fumbling with his words as he tries to find the right things to say. “It’s… called rooftopping? I like climbing tall buildings because... the view is pretty nice, I guess.” He mumbles lamely, glancing off to the side and scratching at the back of his nape.

 

Chenle is dumbfounded. And also kind of thinks the term _rooftopping_ sounds dumb, but he’ll keep that to himself. It wouldn’t be smart to upset an intruder. “Isn’t that dangerous?”

 

“Well… yeah, a little.” He shrugs. “Your building isn’t too tall though.”

 

Chenle blinks, slowly glances down over the edge of the railing to the ground below. He swallows. It’s a long fall.

 

“ _This_ isn’t tall to you?” He blurts out.

 

The other male can’t help but to laugh at the sudden outburst, shaking his head. “No, but it’s the tallest around here. You can see really far out to the city.”

 

Chenle hums and carefully nods, wonders how he’s gotten to the point of talking to the guy he could've sworn was going to kidnap him for money. “What’s your name?”

 

The male's staring at him, hesitant like he's unsure Chenle's going to do something with that information and report him to the police for trespassing.

 

“I’m Chenle.” He supplies with an amiable smile, hoping to come off friendly.

 

Chenle watches the hesitance slowly melt away, the boy's body relaxing as a small smile lifts the corners of his lips. “My name’s Jisung.”

 

_Oh- his smile is cute_. Chenle's lips curve up further. “Well. It’s nice to meet you, Jisung… even if I tried to kill you with a book out of self-defense.”

 

Jisung lets out another laugh, covering his mouth with slim fingers as he glances around, finds the book resting behind him.

 

The guy starts to bend down and Chenle's stomach sinks as he watches him grasp the book between his hands, flipping it over to inspect the front cover.

 

“...Give that back!” Chenle dives for the book and, while he’s fast, Jisung is much taller than him. He easily holds it out of his reach, a curious look in his eyes from the sudden outburst. His eyes flit down to the book, skimming over the title. Chenle makes a noise of despair in the back of his throat, feels the flush creeping up his neck as Jisung meets his eyes again. He would have rather died at the hands of this boy earlier than for him to know what he was reading.

 

Jisung quirks his head to the side, amusement evident in his features. “Romance? Really?”

 

“It's a good genre!” He argues defensively.

 

“Yeah, but… _teen_ romance? And about werewolves too-”

 

“Shut up!” Chenle seethes and snatches the book, cheeks burning as Jisung easily lets him. The damage is done already. He looks down at the ground, face on fire when he sees his socked feet and pajama pants compared to the other’s black jeans and converse. He forgot he was still in his pajamas.

 

Chenle crosses his arms over his chest, a little more self-conscious about his appearance now. Clears his throat as he lifts his head again.

 

 

 

“So…” He begins, sensing a lull in the conversation. Jisung shifts a little, awkwardly, but doesn't seem like he's thinking of leaving anytime soon.

 

_You come around here often?_ Is what Chenle finds himself almost blurting out to fill the silence, but thankfully that does _not_ spill out of his mouth as a knock sounds from the door to the study, light but audible enough for even Jisung to peer over from the noise. Chenle jolts to action once he realizes the knob is turning, frantically pushes Jisung in the corner of the balcony where the double doors don’t reach.

 

He’s only just pushed Jisung out of view when the door is held ajar, his mother’s head appearing behind it a second later.

 

“Chenle?”

 

“Y-Yeah?” He stutters, frazzled by the sudden appearance, trying to smile to hopefully mask the high squeak of his voice.

 

If his mother finds anything strange, she doesn’t comment on it. She offers a smile instead, still remaining by the door. Chenle wants to thank every deity in the world right now that his mom isn’t invasive and is always considerate.“I just wanted to check up on you, are you doing alright up here?”

 

Chenle nods, eyes crinkling at the corners as he relaxes. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll be inside in a little bit.”

 

His mom seems satisfied with the statement, waves him off to go back to whatever he was doing as the door clicks shut behind her. He heaves out a sigh of relief, mutters under his breath as he turns back to the taller male. “That was close...”

 

Only Jisung is staring at him with unblinking eyes as he turns around, looking caught between awe and surprise. Chenle is confused for a moment, but quickly understands.  “Ah- sorry… my parents aren’t really fluent in Korean.”

 

“No! It’s cool, uh.. Different languages are. Cool. Just didn’t really expect it is all.” He offers lamely. Chenle can’t help but to giggle at his panicked behavior resurfacing.

 

He glances away from the taller male, briefly surveying their surroundings. The sun is starting to sink down.

 

“You should get going, it’s about to get dark out. And I’m sure you don’t want to be mistaken for a burglar by anybody else.”

 

“Oh-” Jisung’s fingers rub over his nape again- _must be a habit, Chenle thinks_ \- as he glances over at the skyline. He blinks, seemingly surprised by how fast the sun is setting. “...Right.”

 

Chenle watches with avid interest as Jisung turns away and pulls himself up onto his roof again, effortlessly. “I’ll just-” Jisung points a thumb back, stepping away. He seems unsure of how to properly end their interaction.

 

Chenle nearly giggles but just smiles instead, stands on his tiptoes as he waves. “Don’t make anyone else scream at you!”

 

Jisung nods in acknowledgement, throws his hand up in a half-wave with a small smile, and Chenle watches as the boy jumps the distance between his house and a tree before he’s disappearing into the darkness. Chenle wonders if they’ll cross paths again.

  


 

 

 

 

It’s only just the next day when it happens. Chenle follows his usual routine for the evening, eats with his parents and changes into his pajamas before retreating upstairs in search of some kind of entertainment. He pauses on his way to his room as he passes the door of the study, shuffles back slowly to crack it open a sliver. Hesitantly, he peeks past the door, almost as if he’s trespassing and expecting to see something unusual. Of course there’s nothing. He doesn’t even know _why_ he thought there’d be something waiting on the other side for him.

 

His eyes flit over the room as he pushes the door ajar, flooding the spacious study with the light of the hallway. Chenle’s gaze follows the beam of light shining past his shadow to the other side of the room, where it fades out into the setting sun behind the balcony doors.

 

Chenle can’t help but to wonder if the boy from yesterday would return to his roof. It’s probably silly of him to assume so, the guy himself said Chenle’s house wasn’t even that tall. Jisung probably had moved onto bigger and greater things, seen all he needed to from his parent's roof yesterday. Despite himself, he steps forward.

 

The door creaks as he slips into the darkness. He doesn’t bother with flicking the lights on, isn’t planning on staying for long anyways. He just wanted to see for himself if the male would be there again and if he wasn’t, Chenle would head back on his way to his room.

 

He shuffles through the darkness towards the balcony doors. Hesitation fills him as he silently presses down on the handle just like the day before, carefully peeking his head around the frame to chance a small glance upwards. Sure enough, there’s a big, dingy pair of converse dangling from above him, just barely hanging over the edge of the roof as their owner swings their feet.

 

So the boy  _did_ come back.

 

A strange sense of satisfaction washes over him. He knew there was a reason why he felt drawn to come back out today, he just didn’t expect the reason to _actually_ be sitting on his roof. Tentatively, he steps out onto the balcony against a rush of cool air. A shiver runs down his back and he vocalizes it with a small trill, accidentally making his presence known just like before. Chenle berates himself internally. He really needs to learn to control his volume.

 

Chenle glances up, and Jisung is already staring right at him as expected. There’s a strange look to his face, like he’s studying Chenle and trying to figure something out- though he’s not quite sure _what_. Chenle thinks he’s a pretty transparent person. If anything, he should be trying to figure Jisung out instead. The guy doesn’t even offer a word of conversation and Chenle shifts on his feet, unable to take the silence even for a mere few seconds. “What are you doing here?”

 

The boy’s answer is immediate, blunt. “Waiting for you.”

 

Chenle feels his ears grow warm at the unexpected answer, a strange feeling curling in his tummy- and the other male at least has the decency to seem just as flustered himself the moment after, but the change in his face is fleeting as he schools his expression back into a neutral one.

 

_You wanted to see me?_ Is what Chenle wants to ask. Instead, it comes out as “What if I hadn’t come out?”

 

The taller male looks away, glancing out into the distance as he shrugs, “I would’ve left eventually.”

 

“Why’d you come back?” He pries. Chenle can’t help it, he’s always been a curious person. Renjun tells him he’s just nosy.

 

Jisung’s head lolls to the side as he directs his gaze back in Chenle’s direction for a long moment, seems to be processing something before he finally offers, “Just felt like it.”

 

Chenle squints at him questioning, eyes curious. He feels like Jisung isn’t giving him full answers.

 

“Did you not find somewhere better to climb?”

 

“You ask a lot of questions.”

 

The shorter male flushes at that. It’s strange, he usually doesn’t feel this self-conscious around anyone. Chenle considers himself pretty outgoing and uncaring of what other people think, so this is new territory for him as his cheeks burn red from the off-handed comment. Maybe it’s just because he’s in pajamas again. Darn it, he really needed to stop meeting him like this.

 

Jisung seems to sense his sudden hesitancy, lets out a soft sigh before continuing the conversation for them and backtracking to answer Chenle’s question. “It’s because the view is nice.”

 

“...Huh?” Chenle blinks slowly, turning his head to look out at the sky with a small frown. Sure the sunset is nice, sunsets have always been a beautiful array of warm oranges with blush pinks and purples, but that’s what they always are. It’s a common sight that Chenle has seen all his life, just like anyone else who has ever stepped foot outside near dusk. No matter how pretty it is objectively, it loses its charm after a while when you’ve seen the same sky your entire life. He doesn’t understand what Jisung is seeing that he isn’t. “It’s just the same sun as usual.”

 

“But it’s nice to see the sunset from so high up.”

 

Chenle scoffs, disbelieving as his gaze shifts back to the guy loitering on his roof. “I’m only a story lower than you, it can’t be all that different.”

 

“How would you know?” Jisung counters, “You’re not the one up here.”

 

A small stretch of silence settles over them as Chenle mulls over Jisung’s words. The taller boy does have a point. A point that Chenle doesn’t believe makes a difference, but he ponders on it nonetheless. “Give me a minute.”

 

He abruptly turns on his heel, and Jisung is left to stare after his back in confusion as he disappears into the study.

 

 

 

Jisung blinks at the open door as Chenle flounders about the study, eyes staring at the door and waiting for what’s to come out. The other doesn’t seem to be in a hurry though, taking his sweet time with whatever’s occupying him inside, but it gives Jisung time to think to himself. It’s kind of strange that he’s come back again. He doesn’t know exactly why he’s here himself, didn’t know how to answer Chenle’s questions properly either. He felt bad evading him with short responses, but what was he supposed to say with his lack of reasoning? Jisung is just glad he at least got something out as an answer, even if the older male doesn’t seem to believe him. Quite honestly, he doesn’t even think it’s the partial truth either.

 

Before he can overthink on it, he’s pulled out from the depths of his mind when he faintly hears Chenle struggling. Jisung is starting to grow concerned, wondering if he should come down and help- until Chenle comes back into view moments later, face scrunched in effort as he drags a desk chair back outside with him.

 

“What are you doing?” Jisung stares, bewildered as Chenle crawls onto the chair. It has _wheels_ , for christ’s sake. Jisung might be risking his own life climbing sketchy scaffolding, but even he isn’t going to stand on a rolly chair four stories from the ground.

 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Chenle offers as he splays his hands out on the roof, trying to hoist himself up. He struggles the entire way, and all Jisung can do is stare and pray for his safety (Jisung always skips out on sunday service to climb but now is not the time to ponder on that) as the shorter male attempts to pull himself up. Jisung would offer help, really he would, but something tells him that he would be overstepping some unknown boundary Chenle has probably placed ever since he tried to attack him with a hardback book. He could already envision the boy slapping him away the moment he even dared to think about holding a hand out.

 

The boy looks so determined, tongue peaking out and brows furrowed together. He accidentally kicks the chair out underneath him once he’s gotten the top half of his body on the roof, and Jisung flinches as it clatter loudly against the balcony floor. His feet kick as he tries to wiggle the rest of the way up, slowly shimmying himself on the roof inch by inch. When he’s finally done, he rolls over with a puff.

 

He blows his bangs out of his face, eyes shutting as his chest heaves slightly. Jisung bites down on his lower lip as he watches him catch his breath after the small amount of exertion, very thinly concealing his amusement. Chenle’s eyes flutter back open then, and Jisung watches as his eyes turn into narrow slits, dissatisfied with the look on Jisung’s face.

 

“Oh shut up.” He grumbles scathingly.

 

Jisung raises his hands, tries to force the laughter bubbling up in his chest back down. “I didn’t say anything.”

 

Chenle pulls a face at him, but doesn’t press on. Jisung thinks it’s probably because his breathing is still ragged, and he counts it as a small blessing.

 

Once Chenle settles down properly and he’s sure Jisung isn’t making fun of him, he sits up to accomplish what he clambered up here to do. He turns his gaze to the sun, squinting against its dwindling rays. And Chenle hates to admit it to himself, but something  _does_ feel different looking at the sun from up here. It’s not something he can pinpoint though. Maybe it’s just the reward from the effort it took to get himself on the roof that’s making the sky more vibrant than usual, or maybe it’s because he has a new person to share the sunset with.

 

Huh. “Maybe you’re onto something, Jisung.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The third day, Chenle finds his feet leading him to the study almost automatically. He doesn't know what exactly he expects, Jisung shouldn’t be stopping by here every day- but still, he peeks outside of the double doors to check nonetheless. He looks out, glancing both ways before lifting his chin to survey the edge of the roof. A frown settles over his lips when he doesn’t spot the familiar- _when did they become familiar?-_ pair of tattered shoes hanging above him.

 

He steps out onto the balcony fully just to confirm Jisung isn’t further up on his roof waiting for him, but all he finds is a bird that flutters away almost the moment Chenle sets his eyes on it. A soft sigh escapes past his lips as he surveys his surroundings, coming up with nothing else. Jisung’s nowhere to be found, and he feels slightly dejected because of it. Sure, him and Jisung aren’t exactly friends yet or anything, but he’d like to think that they were on the way to becoming that. Maybe he was wrong though, and Jisung really did come for the same sunset two times in a row. It’s not like he’s been able to contact him past their two encounters.

 

With another heaving exhale, he turns on his foot to accept his fate of being cooped up inside for the rest of the night.

 

 

 

Jisung watches the whole scene from above, shadowed beneath the shade of the tree brushing up against Chenle’s house. He was surprised, to say the least, when the doors parted with a soft creak and the shorter male had shuffled out onto the balcony. He didn’t think Chenle would check for him again after visiting more than once. The prospect of being caught climbing someone’s house three days in a row made Jisung more tentative this time, unsure if it would seem imposing. So he hung back, waited out of curiosity to see if his concerns were unwarranted.

 

Even from this distance, he could tell Chenle was searching for something _._ Jisung was unable to see his eyes but he could make out the way his fluffy, ash brown mop of hair swished with each turn of his head, surveying his surroundings for Jisung himself. A small smile worked its way onto his lips as they twitched at the corners. Something about knowing Chenle was looking for him made his chest feel warm. He wasn’t able to pinpoint a reason for the feeling though, not before he saw Chenle’s hair bouncing as he turned back to the doors.

 

_No._ A weird feeling took over him as he stood up, moving out of the tree. He couldn’t let Chenle leave just like that, not when he now knew his worries were for nothing. Something possesses Jisung’s limbs, making him hurry to go after him lest Chenle never come out to his balcony again.

 

 

 

Chenle squinted out at the sun for a moment before turning around to walk back inside, dejection evident as his shoulders slump down. He was resigned to the fact Jisung wasn’t going to be visiting anymore. Caught in his thoughts, he didn’t register the quick shuffling noise against the shingles until they were right above him. He whipped his head up a moment too soon, right at the same time something sounded like it fell behind him. Chenle stiffened up, resignation pushed to the back of his mind as his fight or flight response suddenly kicked in.

 

Everything happened at once. Chenle turned on his foot, prepared to let out a shout that would (hopefully) scare his assailant when a long finger shot out in front of him, pressing against his lips. Chenle’s eyes widened from the sudden presence, nearling staggering back in his shock until his eyes focused on the face in front of his. The fight in him almost died entirely upon seeing Jisung’s face- _almost_ until he noticed the faint quirk of his lips at Chenle’s silence. Jisung’s learned since the first time they met.

 

A second passes before Chenle punches him in the shoulder. Jisung stumbles back, scrunches his nose as he rubs at the spot despite laughing. “Don't sneak up on me!”

 

“I didn’t mean to! You were probably going to scream no matter what I did.”

 

Chenle huffs. Jisung has a point but, again, he doesn’t want to admit that the taller male is right. He has to save the little bit of dignity he has around the boy.

 

“Whatever,” he scoffs, crossing his arms as he looks Jisung up and down, pretending like he wasn’t that excited once the realization hit him that Jisung returned for the third day in a row. “What are you doing back at my house again?”

 

“...Right, um.” A small stretch of silence settles over them as Jisung casts his gaze off to the side, blanketing the balcony with nervous energy.

 

Chenle blinks, slowly unfolding his arms. He didn’t expect him to _actually_ have something he came for besides the sunset. Wasn’t that the whole reason Jisung had been coming here in the first place?

 

“I realized I can’t really keep in touch with you… and I mean, you’re kind of fun to talk to.” A seed of hope blooms in Chenle’s chest.

 

“Even if you did try to kill me with a book once… like what kind of person thinks that’s a good idea?”

 

“Jisung!” He laughs, only slightly offended due to his curious anticipation. “Get to the point before I go back inside and come out with an entire collection this time.” Though still offended enough to threaten him.

 

“Right! Sorry-” Jisung lets out a swift exhale, an airy chuckle that dispels some of his nerves before clearing his throat. “...Can I get your number?”

 

_Oh._ A smile overtakes Chenle’s features, wide, bright, and sudden. “Of course.” Maybe they are friends after all.

 

 

 

Chenle watches Jisung leave that night until he fades out into the distance, a small smile finding its place on his lips when he reluctantly retreats back inside.

 

A notification pings right after the balcony doors are closed and locked. It’s soft, but the buzz is still audible from the open door of his bedroom. Chenle can’t get there fast enough. His socked feet slip over the hardwood in his haste to reach his phone, sending him skittering down the hallway. He dives onto his bed, reaching across the length of it to grab his phone off the nightstand.

 

There’s more than one message lighting up his phone, but the most recent is from an unknown number. He easily swipes the other messages away, ignoring every one of them except the first. His lips quirk up as he opens it, brightening further when there’s an image sitting there. It’s a picture of Jisung, a little dark from the setting sun but still recognizable. Everything's a little blurry in it, the skyline behind like he was walking in the middle of taking it. Chenle stares at the image for a long moment, shaking his head in amusement once he realizes Jisung was probably on some neighboring roof nearby. He finally lets his eyes flit away from the small smile on Jisung’s lips to scan over the message beneath.

 

[txt] : hi chenle, it’s jisung! ^^

 

A quiet giggle escapes from his chest, fingers moving to quickly type back.

 

[txt]: hi jisung! be careful going home!

 

He pauses after sending the simple message, a little unsure about leaving it at that. Only a second of indecision passes before he hurriedly sits up, legs crossed over each other while pulling up his front camera. A few easy peace signs and different angles of his grin later, Chenle sends a picture back.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter! i know it's mostly character set up in this one but i promise there's a LOT to come later when we get more of Jisung's pov. But for now, please feel free to leave any thoughts or questions down below or on my cc! | [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/spenaii) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/spenaii)


End file.
